


Stogan Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, stogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of Stogan drabbles previously in another drabble collection
Relationships: Trevor Langan/Peter Stone, stogan - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: sickfic, hurt/comfort
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/177408621727/ill-drive-you-to-the-hospital-stogan

It had started as a stomach ache, a little intense but something Peter assumed would pass by morning.

But when he woke up in the middle of the night, stomach clenching and churning, a cold sweat coating his body, he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.

A wave of nausea washed over him, and he tried to sit up, but the pain in his abdomen intensified, and he barely managed to hold back an audible groan.

He glanced down at Trevor sleeping peacefully beside him, before sucking in a sharp breath and attempting to get up again. He pushed through the pain, slowly making his way to the bathroom, fighting down his building nausea.

By the time he made it there, the feeling had passed, and he deeply regretted making the effort. Slowly, he laid himself down on the floor by the toilet, relishing in the feel of the cool tiles pressed against his cheek, the cold seeping through his clothing.

Peter wasn’t sure how much time passed before he felt a cool hand touch his cheek. He blinked his eyes open, feeling himself smile as Trevor’s face came into view.

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Trevor murmured, sliding an arm under Peter’s neck.

He tried to move with Trevor’s assistance, but at the slightest movement his pain seemed to double, and he whimpered, curling in on himself.

“Where does it hurt?”

“I think it’s my appendix,” Peter muttered, eyes squeezed shut.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Trevor said softly, running his hands through Peter’s hair.

Peter shook his head. “You have work in a couple of hours, you need your sleep.”

“Work can wait. I’m going to try and lift you, but you’re going to have to help me out a little.”

Peter nodded, gritting his teeth.

“Ready?” Trevor asked softly, scooping his arm under Peter once more.

Peter nodded again, sucking in a sharp breath. He focussed on the warmth of Trevor through the painful journey to the car, trying his best not to complain as Trevor held most of his weight.

Trevor held Peter’s hand for the entire drive to the hospital, and despite everything, he was sure, in that moment more than any other before it, that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Summer Camp AU + Bed Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/177373981202/summer-camp-au-bed-sharing-stogan

When Peter is introduced to Trevor, the new camp leader, he feels his heart speed up and his mouth go dry. Trevor’s smiling at him, more of a smirk than anything else, eyes sparkling, and Peter can’t seem to find the words to even introduce himself.

Trevor’s taking the rowing groups, and at every opportunity he gets, when he’s not running his own athletics groups, he’s watching Trevor. It’s under the guise of supervision, of course.

But Peter quickly learns Trevor is more than just a pretty face. More often than not they find themselves sat together for meals, talking for hours on end. The first time Trevor invites Peter back to his room for a drink his heart nearly stops entirely.

Trevor’s full of sharp words and quick wits to keep Peter on his toes, but he’s also full of deep insight, and he has such a big heart Peter’s sure it must hurt.

By the end of camp, Peter has fallen head over heels for Trevor.

On the final night he invites Trevor to his room for a drink, a final goodbye. They race through the pouring rain towards Peter’s cabin, but when they get there the roof has caved, and everything inside is just as wet as outside.

“Come back to mine,” Trevor says quietly, placing a hand on Peter’s arm.

They both shower and dry off, and then sit on Trevor’s bed, drinks in hand, talking well into the night.

Peter wakes up to the tickle of breath on the back of his neck and warm, sturdy arms around his middle. He shifts slightly before freezing completely, realizing he had fallen asleep in Trevor’s bed. With Trevor.

“Go back to sleep,” Trevor whispers in his ear, nuzzling closer. “We don’t have to be up for a couple of hours.”

The soft kiss Trevor presses to his shoulder is all it takes for Peter to give in, melting into the touch as his eyes drift shut again. They could deal with everything else later.


	3. “Can we be alone for a bit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: light angst, kinda fluff?
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178571242062/can-we-be-alone-for-a-bit-stogan

Trevor heard the party get louder, then quieter again, as the door opened and closed behind him. He knew who it was without looking, knew there was no one else in the world who would want to risk the freezing cold just to be with him.

“Hey,” Peter said, a little too loud as he sat heavily beside Trevor on the wooden bench. “You’re missed.”

“By you,” Trevor said quietly, stubbing his cigarette out on the edge of a plate.

“What, am I not good enough?” Peter sounded hurt, and Trevor cursed himself and his own insecurities as he turned to look at Peter properly.

Even in the dim light he could see Peter’s cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and shining from alcohol. He looked perfect, somehow more so than usual, and Trevor felt a pang in his chest as he laced their fingers together, surprised, not for the first time, that Peter still saw something in him.

“You’re more than enough for me,” he said quietly, squeezing Peter’s hand for emphasis.

“So come back inside. Come have a drink.”

Trevor sighed, resting his head back against the brick wall behind him. “Can we be alone for a bit?”

Peter frowned, eyes darting between the finished cigarette and Trevor’s face.

“Of course we can,” he said eventually, resting his head on Trevor’s shoulder.

For a while, they simply sat in silence, and for the first time since he’d landed in Chicago, Trevor felt a sense of calm and contentedness wash over him.

“We can go home,” Peter said quietly after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“No,” Trevor sighed. “This is your party. Your big win. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“I know you don’t like parties.” Peter turned his head, chin resting on Trevor’s shoulder, breath ghosting across his chin. “I don’t so much either, anymore.”

Trevor laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go home.”


End file.
